The BIGBANG Theory
by Sabathiel
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya are just living the life. Shizaya one-shot series with BIGBANG song themes. NOT songfics
1. Hands Up High

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Durarara! or BIGBANG's **_**Hands Up**_** lyrics!**

**A/N:** Inspired by BIGBANG's new EP, Hands Up. Please ignore the translating part; the song is in Japanese, not Korean, so that kind of messed with my storyline a little. I'm not trying to diss BIGBANG in this at all. HUGE Daesung fan right here! ^w^  
Mainly fluff and absolutely no plot! Somehow, I imagine Izaya to be very sexy when singing.

**Summary: **"Shizu-chan, I think this song describes us just perfectly!" "That just makes me hate it even more!" In which a simple catchy song leads to a revelation.

* * *

_"If we pass by each other on the street,_  
_Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to._  
_If you keep thinking about our past memories,_  
_I might go look for you secretly."  
-BIGBANG, 'Haru Haru'_

The song had been a hit in South Korea, where the band had originated in. Its popularity spread to Japan in no time and raged through the radios of the twenty-three Tokyo Wards like wildfire. Ikebukuro was certainly not excluded from this BIGBANG rage and the citizens welcomed the song into their town with open arms, or rather, ears.

The song was catchy but, if heard too many times, was just incessantly irritating. Heiwajima Shizuo was one of those people in 'Bukuro who was fed up with the pop song as well as the teenage girls fawning over the band members. His disdain was clearly emphasized when he and Tom were trying to get a man to pay his debt. The man had already been making (terrible) excuses for not paying up and wasting Tom and Shizuo's time when his cell phone went off and his ringtone was _that_ song. In the end, the man paid his debt after Shizuo crushed the cell phone to bits.

To make matters worse, Celty, who actually _liked_ the band, downloaded a few BIGBANG songs and Shinra, who knew that Shizuo was technologically challenged, changed his ringtone to another but equally irritating BIGBANG song. Poor Shizuo had to resist the urge of crushing his cell phone every time somebody called him.

The worst was his enemy, Orihara Izaya. The stupid flea mocked him for having such a ringtone once. "Oh, Shizu-chan! I wasn't aware you had a thing for Korean boy bands," Izaya drawled when they crossed paths one day and Tom called while Shizuo was attempting to bludgeon him with a vending machine. "You wouldn't happen to like Korean dramas as well, would you?"

"I don't!" Shizuo retorted sharply, throwing the vending machine at the flea.

"You sure, Shizu-chan? They're pretty addicting." Teasingly, Izaya added, "So who's your favorite in BIGBANG?" The question resulted in Shizuo uprooting a stop sign and trying to beat the flea with it.

Laughing like a maniac, Izaya danced around the stop sign, singing, "_Hands up high, high and low! Inside out, just one step, two step~!_" His voice wasn't actually that bad and he was in pitch, but Shizuo didn't really care if the flea was in pitch at the moment. His only concern was shutting him up via stop sign in the face. "Personally, I like G-Dragon the best. Til next time, Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned, ducking beneath the stop sign and slipping past Shizuo. Shizuo turned to chase him, but by then, the informant was already gone.

They met again a week later, which was actually much longer than Shizuo expected. Instead of Shizuo finding the informant, it was Izaya, instead, who had found the bartender completely and utterly obliterating a radio to itty bitty fragments.

"I actually like that song, you know," Izaya retorted dryly as he settled himself on top of a convenience store trash can.

"It's a terrible song," Shizuo answered, attempting to suppress his rage long enough to wonder why the informant wasn't trying to provoke him.

"Have you translated the lyrics?" Izaya asked curiously.

Shizuo blinked. The informant was always such a queer little man. One moment, he was trying to torture Shizuo, and then the next, he'd be interested in song lyrics and their translations. "Why would I want to translate a song I don't even _like_?" the blond questioned seriously. Izaya looked sincerely appalled by his reply and proceeded to stare at him like he was a complete idiot who couldn't appreciate the finer and deeper meanings of a song (which he probably was). "What?" Shizuo demanded, about to lose his temper and go over and get that look off Izaya's face literally.

Izaya snorted and looked away, sensing that Shizuo's already short fuse was dissipating at an alarming rate. "_Hands up high, there will never be a time like this again. We don't care about things like the voices around us,_" he recited. "Shizu-chan, I think this song describes us just perfectly~!" he exclaimed, losing all the seriousness he possessed a few seconds ago.

"That just makes me hate it even more!" Shizuo roared, ripping the trash can out under the informant.

The informant managed to get away in time and looked at Shizuo seriously once again. Waving his hand, he dismissed the violent act. "No, seriously, Shizuo, I think this should be _our_ song."

"I don't want to share a song with you. Especially this one," the bartender said angrily to the dense informant.

"_Everybody please don't stop experience that feeling. No matter what happens 'cause we belong together! Everybody please don't stop you got me going crazy!_" Izaya sang, with one hand over his heart and the other extended out towards Shizuo as if he were serenading him.

In an attempt to shut him up, Shizuo threw the trash can at Izaya. Much to his surprise, (and Izaya's) the trash can actually hit its mark, effectively pinning the smaller man beneath it. Shizuo stalked over to the trash can and pushed his entire weight into it as if hoping to squish the informant like the bug he really was.

"_Ahhhh_, Shizu-chan," he whined, "I'll stop singing. Let me up! I won't bother you about this anymore! Promise!" Shizuo frowned, debating whether or not he should let the flea go or crush him now and rid himself of all problems. Izaya panicked momentarily when it seemed that Shizuo was really considering crushing him with sheer strength. "Shizu-chan!"

"I really hate violence," Shizuo muttered, lifting the trash can off the informant. Izaya breathed a sigh of relief as he backed himself into the building wall, setting a distance between himself and Shizuo. His hand reached for his flickblade, preparing to draw it out in case the violent bartender changed his mind. He watched as Shizuo set the trash can back where it was supposed to be and then turned his back to the informant, starting to head home.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya called out dryly, his voice half caught in his throat. Shizuo paused for a second, looking over his shoulder. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and waited for Izaya to speak. The informant approached him slowly and then professed, "I really do think that it could be _our_ song."

"Probably," he answered gruffly, waiting for Izaya to make the first move.

Izaya read the gesture clearly on Shizuo's face and hesitantly reached for the bartender's shoulder. Settling his spidery fingers on the smooth black vest, Izaya reluctantly pulled the blond towards him until their lips touched. Shizuo tensed, surprised that Izaya actually went through with it. He pulled back slightly and in response, Izaya stood on his toes and leaned in, unwilling to break the contact. Boldly, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck to hold him close as the kiss deepened and the heat and passion intensified.

"_Now put your hands up!_" Izaya said with a Cheshire Cat grin when they parted. "_Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho! Hands up high, high and low..."_

This time, instead of using a trash can, stop sign or even a vending machine to shut him up, Shizuo pulled Izaya back in for a kiss. "Enough singing," Shizuo said in a low growl against Izaya's lips. "Just because it's our song now doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Fair enough," Izaya moaned softly against him. He reluctantly pulled away, keeping at the most an inch between them. Willing to poke the bear, he asked with half-lidded eyes:

"So, Shizu-chan, who is your favorite in the band, anways?"


	2. My Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or BIGBANG!**

**A/N: **Okay, so I was definitely not expecting Hands Up High to be successful so thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed! I really liked the Shizaya couple and it was lots of fun to write, so I think I'm going to make a oneshot series using moar BIGBANG songs. Once again, no plot, just fluff. Maybe slightly OOC? I didn't really want Shizu-chan abusing Izaya in this.  
You don't really HAVE to read Hands Up High before this, but ehh, why not? The BIGBANG song used in this was Heaven.  
**Note:** This has been REPOSTED just because I want all my Shizaya one-shots under one story...

**Summary: **"Hey, Shizu-chan? Since there's no way I'll be able to get into Heaven, is there any chance that you would go with me to Hell instead?" Every moment together is like a piece Heaven.

* * *

With a mischievous grin, Orihara Izaya slowly coiled his arms around one Heiwajima Shizuo's waist. The bartender tensed and looked down to at the smaller man who was hugging him tightly.

"What do you want, flea?" Shizuo asked bluntly.

Izaya feigned a hurt look. "What? I can't touch my Shizu-chan whenever I want?"

"You get touchy when you want something," the blond said seriously. "So what do you want?"

"But, Shizu-chan, that's _so_ cliché," Izaya whined, rubbing his cheek against Shizuo's vest like a cat would. His hands untucked the bartender's shirt and slid beneath it, tracing over taut stomach muscles.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" Shizuo snapped, pulling away from Izaya and tucking his shirt back in. "You're... You're too much, you know that?"

"You could never get enough of me," Izaya beamed. "You like my much-ness!"

"Much-ness?" Shizuo repeated, frowning at the word Izaya coined in the spur of the moment.

"Yes, my much-ness. You know, like the Mad Hatter said to Alice. 'You used to be much more muchier. You've lost your much-ness!'" the informant said, trying to get his arms around Shizuo again. "Shizu-chan, you don't really have much much-ness!" Izaya really was such a queer little man, Shizuo thought, as the aforementioned man settled himself onto his lap. Without really thinking, Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya to keep him from toppling off (not that it wouldn't be such a bad thing...). Izaya, however, noticed the gesture and smirked. "Ah, Shizu, so I was thinking..." Izaya started and looked at Shizuo with the best innocent face he could muster. Shizuo sighed, knowing this was coming. "Let's take a picture together."

"Why?" Shizuo questioned, already disliking the idea. There was just something about him and pictures that didn't really go well. For starters, he always looked terrible in them.

"To capture the moments we have together! Every moment is like Heaven right now, and I'd like to remember it that way with a picture."

Shizuo relented, unable to say 'no' to the informant's honest request. "Where's your phone?" he asked, holding his hand out, intending to take a picture with the camera on Izaya's cell phone.

"Oh, no, silly, I'm not taking a picture with you on a cell phone," Izaya said, refusing to hand the phone over.

"You have a camera then?" Shizuo inquired.

"Nope!" Izaya said, sliding off of Shizuo's lap and starting to pull at the bartender's arm. "I was thinking we could go find a photo booth and get those purikura sticker photos!"

"No," the blond answered, flat-out refusing without a second thought.

"But Shizu-chan, it'll be fun!" the informant whined. "We could stick them on the backs of our cell phones so we can remember it every day!" he said, digging his cell phone out and showing his own sticker picture he had taken with his sisters. It was a bright blue, but now slightly faded from age. "Please, Shizu-chan?" he asked giving the bartender the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Shizuo growled, and answered, "Fine." Izaya grinned, seizing Shizuo by the arm and pulled him out of the apartment and out into the streets. They passed several photo booths because they weren't good enough by Izaya's odd standards and the informant settled with the one by the aquarium. "We're _not_ doing pink," Shizuo demanded as Izaya pushed him into the booth.

"Of course, of course! No pink!" Izaya replied depositing coins into the slot. He threw himself at Shizuo, kissing him deeply as the first picture took. Shizuo blushed and pushed the informant off while trying not to look like an idiot in these stupid pictures. After the flashes (and the groping), Izaya decided on a picture of Shizuo blushing and himself kissing the blushing bartender on the cheek.

"I don't like it…" Shizuo said, making a small protest.

"Oh? Well then which one do you like?"

Honestly, he hated all of them, but in the end, it turns out the one that Izaya chose was really the best. Shizuo sat back and watched as Izaya decorated the picture with stamps of hearts, stars, flowers and other rather girly things.

"Wait! I said no pink backdrop!"

"Oops! Too late, Shizu-chan~!"

Izaya smiled, handing over the sparkly _pink_ photo to the blond. He dug through his pockets for his sleek black cell phone and stuck the sticker photo onto the back of it with his sisters'. "There, now I'll remember this forever and _almost_ always." Shizuo stared at the sticker photo and with a sigh, reached for his own gaudy orange cell phone. "Ah, so that's why you didn't want pink. Orange and pink look terrible together," Izaya remarked as Shizuo held the pink against the tacky orange.

"Yes, that's why I didn't want a pink background," Shizuo said sarcastically and stuck the picture onto the back of his cell phone like Izaya had. He studied it for a moment. Izaya had given him a halo and angel wings in the picture and himself little red devil horns. It oddly seemed appropriate. "Where are you going now?" Shizuo questioned as the odd little informant seized him by the arm and pulled him through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro.

Izaya laughed in response and simply pulled Shizuo along, deciding that the bartender was just going to have to get used to his spontaneity. He let go of Shizuo's hand and jumped up onto a trash can and from it, jumped onto a ladder at the side of a building. Wordlessly, he climbed up the ladder up onto the rooftop where he settled himself comfortably onto the ground. Confused, Shizuo followed, lacking all the grace Izaya possessed, and sat down next to Izaya. "Hey, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, reaching over for Shizuo's cell phone. The purikura sticker was stuck on crooked, but Izaya ignored his OCD at the moment.

"What?" Shizuo answered, honestly not really interested in what the informant had to say at the moment. The view of Ikebukuro from the rooftop was actually quite nice.

Izaya smirked, easily reading Shizuo's expression. "Listen, it's important. You can have your peace and quiet later." Izaya dug into his pocket for his own cell phone and from it, speed dialed Shizuo.

Shizuo blinked as his phone went off in Izaya's hand. "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" he questioned.

"No, no, just listen," Izaya said with a grin, holding the phone. Seeing that he was already losing Shizuo, he poked him in the face with the corner of the cell phone. "Listen to the ringtone!"

"What about it?" Shizuo growled. "It's a stupid BIGBANG song. It's not even in Japanese. Shinra put it on my phone during that _Hands Up_ rage."

"_I love you, I call you, I remember you, I wait for you. Your one phrase, that 'I love you' phrase. I love you, I remember you. I remember your everything. Tears of sorrow, sky, star and heaven. 24/7, you're my everlasting heaven. 24/7, you're my only heaven,_" Izaya said, looking at the bartender straight in the eyes.

Shizuo blinked again and turned pink as he stammered, "I'm sorry, what?"

Izaya rolled his eyes and threw Shizuo's cell phone at him before settling comfortably into Shizuo's side. "The song that Shinra put as your ringtone is called _Heaven_ by BIGBANG, of course."

"You really like that band, don't you…?" Shizuo asked, trying to change the subject that was now starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Yes, Shizu-chan, I do like the band. By the way, you still haven't told me who you like best, but that's okay. As I was saying, I think it's ironic that Shinra put that as your ringtone," Izaya remarked. "It's even funnier that he assigned that specific ringtone to _my_ contact number."

"Why? Because I hate your guts?" Shizuo asked, not willing to admit that he may _possibly _love the informant.

Izaya frowned. "No, that'd be silly. I think it's funny because I'm going to Hell." Shizuo remained silent, unsure of how to respond to such a comment. Luckily, Izaya kept talking, so the bartender wouldn't _have_ to say anything until:

"Hey, Shizu-chan? Since there's no way I'll be able to get into Heaven, is there any chance that you would go with me to Hell instead?"

Shizuo stared at him dumbfounded and Izaya laughed. "It's okay, you don't have to answer right now, but at least consider it. It wouldn't be so bad." Pulling away from the bartender's warmth, Izaya stood up and stretched. "Shizu-chan, don't change your ringtone, okay? But if you do, keep mine as _Heaven_. I'd really like that."

Shizuo frowned and then uncertainly asked, "Izaya-kun, are you saying that you-"

"Oh, no, Shizu-chan. That'd be cliché. And besides, I'm not going to say it _first_," the informant interrupted with a wink. "Here, hang onto this for me," he added, tossing something to the bartender.

Shizuo fumbled with the small object before finally securing a firm grasp on it. He squinted, studying it for a second before realizing it was one of the silver rings that Izaya always wore. "Flea, what do you want me to do with…" Shizuo trailed off as he looked up and realized he was alone on the rooftop.

A few days later, Izaya successfully picked the lock and broke into Shizuo's apartment. He discarded his fur-trimmed jacket over one of the chairs and headed to Shizuo's bedroom in hopes of surprising him. In the end, the informant was the one surprised to find Shizuo passed out and sleeping. "Rough day, huh, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said softly, sitting down next to the blond slowly to not rock the bed. From the looks of it, Shizuo was so tired he didn't even bother to change out of the silly bartender get-up. He tangled his fingers in Shizuo's blond locks and sighed.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan, if you can't say it out loud right now. I can wait." Izaya said softly to the slumbering bartender. He reached over to Shizuo's throat, lifting up the silver chain around his neck to see his own silver ring dangling off of it. Smiling to himself, Izaya set it back down, trying his best not to rouse the sleeping man.

Shizuo opened his eyes and growled at the familiar presence. "Izaya-kun, what are you doing here?" he groused, half asleep, half awake.

Izaya smiled and dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Sorry, Shizu-chan, didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep."

Izaya settled himself comfortably on the bed and the blond acquiesced with no protest and turned to his side, curling into Izaya's warmth. Shizuo, probably dreaming, reached out and pulled Izaya close and fell back asleep to the informant softly humming _Heaven_. Izaya rested his arm around Shizuo and looked around the plain room. He stopped humming when he heard Shizuo snoring softly and he noticed the gaudy orange cell phone propped up on the dresser.

"You know, Shizu-chan, I don't think I need to go to Heaven. You're Heaven enough for me, even if you did lose your much-ness."


	3. Lollipop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or BIGBANG!  
****And I **_**proudly**_** stole the Pocky scene from **_**Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama**_

**A/N:** I just _had_ to write this after reading Shizuo's profile and seeing that he likes sweets and is like a kid when it comes to food.

**Summary:** In which Izaya comments on Shizuo's childlike preferences.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo, aka the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro, was currently contemplating on whether or not he should buy a can of coffee or a can of milk tea from the vending machines. He was exhausted and could really use a caffeine boost but the coffee had a lower sugar content compared to the milk tea which was sweeter and had milk in it. A sugar rush would be nice, but he'd crash faster compared to a caffeine boost. Arms crossed and a look of serious contemplation, Shizuo stared down the vending machine as if it would decide for him.

He abruptly started with a jump when something cold was shoved against his cheek and quickly turned around to see Ikebukuro's information broker fumbling with a can of milk tea, trying to catch it before it could hit the ground and presumably explode. Orihara Izaya grinned and proffered the can to Shizuo after getting a secure grasp on it.

"You looked like you had trouble deciding so I decided for you," Izaya said seriously, still holding the can up to the bartender. "You don't want to think _too_ much. You might hurt yourself."

Shizuo blinked and then accepted the drink, letting the teasing insult slide. He could remember a time when he would have uprooted the vending machine and tried and kill the informant just for saying that. He popped the tab, and downed the milk tea in one gulp. "Thanks," he said to the informant after wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "What are you doing here in Ikebukuro?"

"I just came to see my _favorite_ bartender," Izaya answered with a smug look. "And I was just curious on why my favorite bartender needs to have sugar in the middle of the afternoon."

"Late night with Tom," Shizuo answered, and stopped, realizing how that might have sounded to Izaya. "Work-related," he added. "The guy ran and we lost him and when we found him, he had some friends with him and I had to fight them off."

"Oh, my poor Shizuo," Izaya crooned, hugging the bartender's back. As usual, the informant attempted to get his hands underneath Shizuo's shirt and as usual, Shizuo got flustered and pulled away. "Aw, Shizu-chan's still shy," Izaya laughed cheerily. "You know, you can be such a kid sometimes."

"A kid?" Shizuo echoes. "How am I a kid?"

"Well, you like sweets," Izaya stated. "Take the coffee and milk tea, for example. You really wanted the milk tea because it was sweeter than the coffee even though you know that the coffee would be more beneficial to get you through the day."

The blond stared at him quizzically. "Seriously?"

The informant stared back, equally puzzled. "What do you mean 'seriously?'?" he demanded. "You really are a child!"

"I'm not a child," Shizuo said stubbornly with an adorable pout. "If _anyone_ is a child, it'd be you."

Izaya looked quite appalled at the accusation. "Me?" he repeated incredulously. "I actually have reason to call you childish. You've no right!"

"I got the right from the moment you called me childish," Shizuo said dryly.

"Fine, say what you want," the informant said, giving up. There was no point in arguing with a stubborn bartender twice his size and twice as strong. "Want to buy snacks?" he asked, changing the subject to show his surrender.

"Sorry, no. I have to work. Rain check?" Shizuo asked, happy to drop the topic.

"You're not going to work," Izaya snorted. "Walk with me, Shizu-chan. The convenience store is just down the street." Shizuo once again tried to refuse but Izaya slyly cut him off. "Shizu-chan, if you don't walk a few feet down the street with your boyfriend, I'll cheat on you with Mikado-kun~!"

"You're not serious," Shizuo said, turning white at the thought. If they were a normal couple, he'd know for sure that Izaya was bluffing. But the problem was, they were _not_ a normal couple and Izaya was so wild it was difficult for Shizuo to tell when he was teasing or being serious.

"Do you want to try me?" Izaya asked, smirking.

Shizuo let out a loud frustrated groan and glared at the informant. "You're buying," he said and trudged down the street with Izaya to the convenience store.

Izaya grinned and found that to be an acceptable compensation. He danced around the _Seven Eleven_, singing something about lollipops while selecting treats and from the corner of his eye, he was pretty sure that Shizuo was pretending not to know him. His grin grew wider and he grabbed a few boxes of Pocky and dumped it in front of the cashier. "Shizu-chan, do you want anything?" he asked with a voice as sweet as chocolate Pocky.

"No," he answered gruffly. "Izaya, I need to work..." he said, despite the fact that his request had fallen onto deaf ears.

Izaya made no remark and merrily left the convenience store with his hoard of Pocky. When he realized his beloved bartender wasn't following, he looked over his shoulder expectantly. "_Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly_! _Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly!_" He made a come-hither gesture as he continued singing his Lollipop song.

"Of course..." Shizuo muttered and quickly complied to Izaya's request and followed him to the park to get him to stop singing. Izaya must have known that the bartender wasn't too fond of singing. Why else would he always serenade him?

Izaya was clearly in his own world as he dismissed all of Shizuo's attempts to go meet up with Tom. He happily settled himself at the fountain edge and began eating his Pocky. He paused, looked at Shizuo and gestured for him to come sit. The bartender sat down obediently and looked away as he tried to come up with a plan to escape Izaya and get to work.

"Hey Shizu-chan!" Izaya said cheerfully, catching the blond's attention. "Wanna play a game~?"

"Uh, sure?" Shizuo answered hesitantly, knowing that he was probably going to regret accepting. For starters, there was _no_ way he'd lose to the informant. "What game?"

"Pocky game," Izaya answered, waving the Pocky stick in front of Shizuo's face. "We both start by biting opposite ends and bite forward. Whoever lets go first loses."

"Wait... But that means..." Shizuo paused, trying to imagine the scenario and then blushed when he realized what that meant. "I'm not playing that kind of game, you pervert!" he exclaimed, flustered.

Izaya had the treat in his mouth, waiting for Shizuo to bite on, but the blond stubbornly refused. "Well, that means I win then," Izaya said with a wink, the Pocky stick still in his mouth. "I'm still holding on."

The poor bartender clenched his fist and glared at the informant. "It doesn't count-"

"Nope! Doesn't matter what you say! I'm still winning!" Izaya interrupted. Shizuo mentally noted that _Izaya_ was the one actually being childish. "Victory for me~!"

Shizuo growled and leaned in to bite the other end of the biscuit. Izaya smirked and began to nibble on the stick closer to Shizuo. The bartender blushed and tried his best to glare at the informant but the gesture was only halfhearted. When they were at the most, half an inch apart, Shizuo decided to take the initiative for once. Closing his eyes, he pushed forward and kissed Izaya. The informant let out a surprised, muffled gasp, and kissed back, tasting a mix of chocolate, cigarettes and Shizuo. His hands clumsily reached up tangle his fingers in Shizuo's tousled hair and deepen the kiss.

"Shizu-chan really hates to lose," Izaya remarked when they pulled away. He reached up and brushed his thumb against Shizuo's bottom lip to wipe away a smudge of chocolate. Eyes half lidded, Izaya licked it off his fingers suggestively, making Shizuo blush. Standing on his toes, he nipped at Shizuo's bottom lip, getting the rest of the chocolate off before the flustered blond could wipe it away.

"Bite me," Shizuo growled, pulling away, face hot and red. He felt like a stupid schoolgirl as he slapped his hands onto his cheeks in an attempt to make the blushing go away.

"Don't mind if I do," Izaya said suavely as he jumped onto the bartender's back. Shizuo let out an adorable yelp and struggled to get a firm hold on Izaya. The informant wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck tightly and then pushed aside his collar with his nose before biting him hard enough to bruise.

Shizuo gasped and blushed harder when the informant began kissing the bruise, purposefully sucking on it and nipping at it to make the hickey bigger. "Izaya, enough," Shizuo said hoarsely. When he didn't stop, the blond dropped him with no warning and he couldn't help but to smirk when Izaya ungracefully landed on his rump. "I have to work," he said, pulling up his collar to hide the offensive mark.

Izaya pouted and got up sheepishly with a wince. "Have fun explaining that to Tom!" he exclaimed, forcing a smile.

"Tch-!" Shizuo realized how bad the kiss mark would look when he went to work. The informant was now laughing hard, nearly rolling around on the ground. Shizuo couldn't _possibly_ go to work now. It was then he realized that it was Izaya's plan all along. Angry and unable to come up with a witty retort, he simply turned to his own brute strength and grabbed a hold of Izaya, lifting him up and then dumping him into the fountain. His hopes of making Izaya shut up was crushed as Izaya laughed harder and used his hands to squirt water at the bartender. Defeated, Shizuo sat back down at the fountain ledge and listened to Izaya's cheerful laughter echoing through the streets of Ikebukuro.


	4. Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! or BIGBANG!

**A/N:** So there's no lyrics per se, but I made the situation and setting the same as the song's situation and setting.  
The song used was called Lies and because the last few chapters lacked Shizu-chan abusing Izaya and some angst, this one makes up for it. Not much of a plot, as usual…

**Summary:** Unsure about how to deal with human emotions, he walked into a bar and decided to take in liquor to fill his empty heart.

* * *

Orihara Izaya was never one to be moody, Heiwajima Shizuo noted. Okay, scratch that, Orihara Izaya was plenty moody with multiple personalities and emotions gone haywire, but that was considered to be normal. Right now, the informant was moodier than usual and bordering past insanity. Shizuo was too dense to notice at first, but he eventually caught on from Izaya's lack of interest in teasing him. It also seemed that Izaya was avoiding Ikebukuro which came across as Izaya wanting to avoid Shizuo.

Shizuo tried to be an optimist at first, thinking that he wouldn't have any more violent outbursts and he'd be able to get a moment's peace, but instead, it was making him anxious, fidgety and pissed that Izaya couldn't muster up the courage to actually talk to him. So much for a moment's peace because now Shizuo was even more violent than usual and those who got in his way were prone to his violent outbursts. He curses the louse for being able to cause havoc in his life without even being there.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed late at night with the rain falling down around him. He flipped his cell phone over, shielding it with his arm from the light pitter patter of the rain, and briefly examined the bright purikura sticker photos stuck hastily onto the glossy black surface. There was a blue one of him and his sisters and a bright sparkly pink one of him and Shizuo. He could remember dragging Shizuo to a photo booth late one night, ignoring all of the bartender's protests and then thinking how silly the bright pink looked against Shizuo's tacky orange cell phone. He had considered stomping on Shizuo's cell phone right there so the bartender would go out and get a new phone with a nicer color, but the blond had already gone and stuck the purikura onto the phone.

Scolding himself for acting like such a _human_, Izaya shoved his cell phone back into his pocket and reminded himself that he was above all humans and continued his walk through Shinjuku. He was avoiding Ikebukuro like the plague and in turn, avoiding Shizuo. His sudden fascination for the blond was worrying him greatly. Well, he had always been fascinated by him from the moment they met, but this 'fascination' had now evolved well past adoration to a sick obsession.

Shizuo didn't mind the adoration and Izaya was more than happy to comply with the touchiness. Izaya had already made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't be the first to say _it_ and for a while, they seemed to be okay. Except that Shizuo wouldn't say _it_. He didn't want to admit it, but it kind of _hurt_ that Shizuo didn't feel the same way Izaya felt. And that was when Izaya realized how far he had fallen. He hadn't realized it until Namie so rudely pointed it out. And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right.

"For Christ's sake, Orihara, get a hold of yourself," he reprimanded himself. "You are Orihara Izaya! Ikebukuro's informant, not some silly little school girl! You are above all humans!"

When the rain was starting to become more persistent than a light pitter patter, Izaya pulled up his hood and continued walking through Shinjuku. He kept his jester mask on to hide the disgruntled man he was on the inside and just kept walking. Unsure about how to deal with human emotions, he walked into a bar and decided to take in liquor to fill his empty heart. Izaya's drinking to forget and to numb that hollow feeling inside of him. He hates it. He hates feeling so weak. As he brings the amber drink to his lips, he curses Shizuo and hopes that he's faring a lot worse.

* * *

At first, Shizuo thinks that the louse's absence might be nice. He's missed so much work thanks to the informant and now he can finally get back into his old, consistent routine. It's nice to have some form of consistency back in his life, but then he found himself getting annoyed more easily at work. Instead of listening to some lovesick idiot's excuses, he would just seize them and throw them across the street after they apologized for not having the money.

Yeah, this is bullshit. It's pissing him off. He's going crazy in thoughts of the informant. He wants to see him, but he's being told that he can't. (1)  
Izaya has disappeared from Ikebukuro completely. Shizuo knows that he's being avoided, but he lets the informant do as he pleases. He could never deny him his freedom and maybe he's been keeping him on too short of a leash.

Shizuo thinks he's rather unlucky when his next job takes him to Shinjuku. He decides that he's going to finish the job and get out of Shinjuku before he sees Izaya. If Izaya wanted his space, then he'd oblige and give it to him. Though, in all truth, he really should have expected something like this to happen. He was experiencing crappy luck lately, so it only made sense that he would run across Izaya in the course of his job.

Just imagine his surprise as Izaya comes stumbling out of a bar after Shizuo has tossed one of those lovesick idiots in debt across the street. Izaya freezes where he stands and stares at Shizuo with wide eyes. Shizuo's own expression mirrors the informant's and the lovesick idiot takes this cue to pick himself up and run like Hell. After staring at each other silently for a few minutes, Shizuo is the first to speak.

"You've been avoiding me," Shizuo stated. "Why?" He takes note that Izaya smells like beer. He tries his hardest not to grimace because he can't help but to hate beer, like Izaya hates cigarettes.

Izaya blinked and attempted to lie his way out of it. "Nah, Shizu-chan, of course not! Just busy with work lately. The people need their information." He smirks, seeing Shizuo's repulsed look.

"You've never cared of what the people needed," Shizuo retorted and Izaya winces, knowing that he has a low chance of escaping.

"It's been a bit of a hassle getting down to Ikebukuro," he lies again.

"Never stopped you before," the bartender answers, crossing his arms. Izaya can tell he's starting to lose his patience and is going to snap sooner or later.

"Well, I'm here now!" Izaya says as a last-ditch effort. "What, Shizu-chan? Did you actually _miss_ me? There's no need to get _so_ attached."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he tried to hide how much he was hurting by Izaya's cold actions.

"I'm not doing anything," Izaya answers, feigning an innocent stupidity. "What does it matter to you anyways, Shizuo? It's not like we're _in love_ or anything." And then Shizuo snaps.

In an instant, Shizuo has the flea shoved to the ground and pinned beneath him. He's straddling Izaya's waist to keep him down and he's just whaling away at him. Fists clenched tightly and he's hitting the stupid informant, wondering why the flea is making no movement to fight back or push him off. He's just lying there like a limp doll and it makes Shizuo even angrier that he begins to hit Izaya harder and yell at him. He demands that Izaya actually do something instead of lie there like an idiot masochist. He only stops when Celty rides by on her motorbike and uses her shadows to pull him off the informant. By then, Izaya is a bloody pulp that's barely conscious and a small crowd has formed.

Coughing up blood, Izaya manages to tell Shizuo to, "go play in traffic," before passing out.

The two avoid each other for two weeks after that incident.

* * *

Two week later and counting, Izaya finds himself climbing up the fire escape at his office building in the middle of the night. He's alone and he likes it. Ikebukuro seems more quiet than usual and Izaya thinks maybe Shizuo has the night off and isn't causing a ruckus. He thinks about what Namie says and then he thinks about Shizuo and his own feelings. The truth was, he was scared. He was scared that he could feel like this for somebody that wasn't himself and he pushed Shizuo away out of fear and anger.

Izaya stood at the edge of the building top, looking down onto his city from above. _Almost like a God_, he noted as he teetered off the edge. Judging from the height, if he jumped, his death would be instant. _But how long is instant? _(2). Izaya wonders, knowing that nothing is ever really instant. Instant rice takes at least five minutes to cook and instant pudding? An hour, maybe. Izaya wondered how long an instant death would be. He steps back, away from the edge, knowing that it's these musings that keep him alive.

Izaya tenses, suddenly realizing that he's not alone on the rooftop anymore. He turns and grins. "There's something wrong with me, Shizu-chan," the informant called out, spreading his arms out as he stood at the edge of the rooftop.

"Coward," Shizuo responded, glaring at the informant. From his viewpoint, it looked as if the informant was in no danger of jumping. Despite how it looked, Shizuo still had to be careful, knowing just how unpredictable Izaya could be.

"Ah, but, Shizu-chan, you're the biggest coward of all!" Izaya said too cheerfully. The smile on his face was just so _wrong._ Shizuo could see it was fake from the way it ruined the informant's handsome features, stretching it out stiffly, and from the way it didn't reach those dull ruby eyes.

Shizuo swallowed hard, still glaring. "Izaya," he started. "What is this all about?" He swallowed once more and then looked him straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? You said that you couldn't keep lying to me anymore."

Closing his eyes, Izaya shrugged and waved his hand as if dismissing the comment. "I want my ring back, Shizuo," he said coldly as he changed the subject. Instinctively, Shizuo reached for his throat, grasping the ring and chain tightly in his hand, as if giving it back to Izaya would be like giving up his own life. He held it quite possessively and protectively and Izaya smirked. "Ah, Shizu-chan, I didn't expect you to be all nostalgic over something like that. It doesn't suit you."

His words were hurtful and Shizuo could only respond with violence. Well, if this was what Izaya wanted, then so be it. With inhuman strength, Shizuo snapped the chain and threw it at Izaya. "I've had it with you, flea," he growled as Izaya caught the piece of jewelry with spidery fingers. "We're enemies, Izaya. We should never have tried to make something more out of it."

Izaya blinked, surprised that the words actually _hurt_. "Do you love me, Shizu-chan?" he asked, giving him a look with wide eyes and a vulnerable expression. He spread his arms wide again like he's going to fly and looks over the edge of the rooftop. The ring and chain dangle from around his wrist. "Tell me you love me, Shizu-chan."

"I love you," Shizuo responds immediately, willing to say anything to keep Izaya from jumping. His voice, however, makes the statement sound like a question. He says it again, more firmly this time and Izaya looks at him with surprise.

"You're in love with somebody who doesn't exist," Izaya tells him coldly.

"Whatever happened to going to Heaven with me?" Shizuo demands as he takes one step towards the informant.

"Stupid, just because _you're_ going to Heaven doesn't mean I will," Izaya snaps. "I'm going to Hell, remember?" _Augh,_ he was doing it again. Acting like a human, that is. It irks him how Shizuo is making him a human and the dumb bartender is completely unaware of it, too.

"That's right," Shizuo said with a pause and slowly reached out for the informant. "And I was going to go with you." Izaya looked at the bartender like he was crazy. "You asked me, Izaya. You asked me to go with you to Hell instead," the blond recalled. "And I have my answer. It's yes. Yes, I'll go to Hell with you." After making that bold statement, Shizuo grabbed Izaya and pulled him into his arms, away from the ledge.

And all of a sudden, the informant is crying as he clings to Shizuo for dear life. "You are so screwed up," the blond remarked.

Izaya makes no snappy comeback and instead, buries his face into Shizuo's chest. "I know," he said quietly, voice heaving. "I think I've lost my much-ness. (3)"

Shizuo makes no reply and holds the informant to him tightly and carefully. It's then he realizes that the sun is rising and he's been out here all night worried for Izaya. "Hey, Izaya?" the bartender says quietly and he notices that the smaller man has stopped crying. "See the sunset? You ever notice the beauty of it? The golden glory, the radiant glow? Life's not so ugly. They're just times of heavy rain. (4)"

* * *

(1) Yeah this is bullshit…: Modified _Lies_ lyrics

(2) Comparison of instant death to instant rice and pudding: Taken from John Green's _Looking for Alaska_

(3) Much-ness: _Alice in Wonderland_

(4) See the sunset?...: Got this quote off a clothes tag


	5. Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Or BIGBANG**

**A/N:** Song used was Stay  
This one is based off the light novel series in which (spoiler!) Izaya got stabbed, but then it splits off and goes slightly AU from there, considering I don't know the whole light novel story…  
Warning for minor spoilers!

**Summary:** In which Izaya gets hospitalized and Shizuo is not too pleased.

* * *

When_ Heaven_ started playing from Shizuo's cell phone, he instantly knew it was the dumb informant calling. However, since he was out on a job with Tom, he ignored the call. When_ Heaven_ continued to play persistently, despite how many times Shizuo kept rejecting the call, Shizuo thought maybe the informant was starting to get clingy. But then he considered how Izaya _never_ called when he was working and how Izaya had completely disappeared the day before and thought maybe, just maybe, something was wrong.

"What?" Shizuo answered with a tone that was a mix of anger and irritation.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya answered back weakly. "Um…"

"What?" Shizuo demanded again. "You know I'm working right? So this better be important. And where were you yesterday?"

"And you call me clingy," Izaya said teasingly. Shizuo noted how his voice lacked the usual… vibrancy… it usually held.

"Seriously, tell me what you want or I'm going to hang up," Shizuo threatened.

Izaya laughed weakly. "Um, you know how I 'disappeared' yesterday?"

"Yes, now get on with your point," Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan, don't be mean or I'll drag this out much longer than it needs to be," Izaya snapped, making his own threats. Shizuo shut up instantly, and waited for informant to continue. "Thank you, now as I was saying, I disappeared and I just woke up a few minutes ago…"

"Just woke up?" Shizuo repeated and then looked at his phone's clock to quickly add, "It's already late afternoon."

"I know what time it is," Izaya answered, starting to get moody. "I need you to come pick me up. Now."

"But I'm working," the bartender said. "Can't you just call Shinra and Celty?"

There was silence for a moment and Shizuo was pretty sure that Izaya was scowling. "Why do you think I'm calling you? Shinra's too busy with _Celty, his honey!_ to come pick me up. He told me to go die chest-first in a clay ice shaver!"

Shizuo couldn't help but to snort at Shinra's choice of words. "Alright fine," he sighed, defeated and surrendering. "Where are you?"

"In a hospital," he said simply.

"IN A HOSPITAL? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Shizuo gaped.

"I could have sworn I mentioned it earlier…" Izaya said, dismissing it like it was no big deal.

"Why are you in a hospital?" the bartender questioned, already leaving Tom's side. Tom gave him a questioning look but let him go, already hearing about the situation from the morning news.

"Don't you watch TV?" Izaya asked. "It was on King Television this morning."

"No, I didn't watch TV this morning," Shizuo answered. "Work, remember?"

"That excuse is getting really old," Izaya sighed. "I was stabbed yesterday, so just come pick me up already! Please? I'm really bored."

"Stabbed?" It was _really_ annoying Shizuo the way that Izaya was making it sound like it was no big deal, because it really was a _big deal_. "Stay where you are. I'll be right there!" he said, rushed, and hung up. Tom gave him an understanding look and waved him away.

"Silly Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed. "It's not like I can actually_ go _anywhere."

When Shizuo arrived at Raira General Hospital, he was stopped by two cops who began interrogating him about his relationship with Izaya.

"Sorry, no, I don't know why anybody would want to hurt him," Shizuo said honestly, wondering what kind of trouble Izaya had gotten himself into. The cops looked at Shizuo suspiciously and the bartender couldn't help but to feel the unspoken accusation that it was domestic violence done in by his lack of patience and brute strength.

When the cops finally let him go to see Izaya, he was greeted with a blunt, "What took you so long?"

Shizuo felt his jaw drop at the sight of the pasty informant. Instead of answering, he approached Izaya slowly and hesitantly reached for the hospital gown. Izaya watched him carefully, but made no motion to withdraw from the bartender's touch. Slowly and gently, Shizuo pushed the gown up, exposing more of Izaya's pale skin until he could see the healing wound on his stomach.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Izaya looked down to his own wound. Despite the thick white gauze that currently covered it, Izaya knows that it's a mess of angry red and swollen puffy skin stitched together. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I can deal with it myself." It comes out a bit colder than he intends for it to.  
Shizuo stares at him, still awestruck. "Izaya, I don't care if you can deal with this yourself. I want to know what the hell happened," he says firmly.

Izaya looks away almost guiltily. "You don't need to worry, Shizu-chan. For all I know, Namie's dealing with him and inflicting the most cruel torture onto the man." The moment the words fell out of his mouth, Izaya winced and wished he could just swallow them up.

It clicked instantly. Shizuo looked up, wide-eyed. "You _know_ who did this to you? WHO?" he demanded, now starting to lose his patience.

"Shizu-chan, it's okay. Really. Namie will deal with it and then I'm sure she'll leave some for me to get my revenge on," he said, trying to calm the brute down.

"TELL ME WHO DID IT, YOU LITTLE INGRATE!" Shizuo shouted, now seeing red.

"Shizu-chan, calm down," Izaya said frantically, hoping that the doctors wouldn't call security to take away his beloved bartender.

"Tell me."

"Shizu-chan, please," he nearly begged.

But Shizuo would have none of it. "Tell me."

"Yadogiri Jinnai," he says quietly, as if hoping that he's quiet enough that Shizuo won't hear.

"The manager of Yadogiri Shining Promotion?" Shizuo asked, confused for a second. "Why is he after you?" He paused for a moment, thinking and then asked, "Did it have something to do with the Awakusu-kai?"

"Maybe…" Izaya muttered, hoping to keep some information about the job gone wrong to himself.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Izaya, what happened?"

Knowing Shizuo's stubbornness and persistence, Izaya sighed and gave in. "I was taking a walk when that guy called. He was saying something about you and how I used you to ruin some diabolical plan. And then he said I was hot and then proceeded to stab me."

"He said what?" the blond demanded, feeling a wave of possessiveness over the informant.

Izaya smirked, glad to get the reaction he was hoping for. "Oh yeah. He said I had a 'way too good-looking face'. He would know. After all, he was trained to scout talents for a living."

"I'm going to kill him," Shizuo stated simply, and got up to leave Izaya's hospital room.

Izaya was momentarily speechless. He knew that Shizuo could be possessive, but he didn't think he'd really be mad about the small compliment. "Wait, Shizu," Izaya pleaded, finding his voice. "Don't leave. _Stay_, please."

Shizuo stopped at the door and winced. He caught the tone and intended meaning in his voice. Don't leave _me_. The unspoken 'me' broke his heart. "I'm sorry," he said gruffly and left him anyways.

Izaya felt a stab of pain in his heart as his beloved bartender left him alone in the hospital room. "I wanted you to stay..." he murmured softly. It was disconcerting that Shizuo would just leave him like this, but what was even more disconcerting was that Izaya was sincerely worried for the bartender's well-being. Shizuo wasn't answering his phone and the nurses wouldn't let him check out early to go look for him.

But the worst part was that even if Shizuo had answered his phone or if the nurses had let him check out early, Izaya couldn't do squat with a stab wound. He would end up opening his wound and becoming a burden. He hated that all he could do was stay and wait.

Izaya refused to relinquish his grip on his cell phone. He kept it on his person 24/7 and spent most of the time trying to call Shizuo or Shinra. And when he wasn't trying to contact the bartender, he'd be staring aimlessly at the purikura sticker photo of Shizuo and himself. When Shinra had finally come visit to check up on him, he brought Celty with him. Izaya desperately pleaded for the Dullahan to go find Shizuo and she promised she'd try her best. Even so, she could not find him as well.

"Oi, listen you stupid brute," Izaya murmured, leaving the tenth voicemail in an hour. "You're making me go insane. Come back. Yadogiri's not worth it. I'm fine. Isn't that all that matters? Come back to me, please. Revenge isn't worth it if you're going to get hurt. Please." Izaya paused at the end and hesitantly added, "I love you." Feeling his cheeks flush, he quickly hung up and went back to waiting hopelessly, wondering if Shizuo was alright.

Hours later, Izaya groggily woke up when he heard his cell phone beeping. Realizing that he must have dozed off, he sat up quickly, ignoring the agonizing jolt of pain in his stomach to locate his phone in the mess of sheets.

_I'm okay_

Izaya's heart swelled as he read the simple text message. Quickly punching in the keys on the phone, Izaya called up his precious bartender, hoping to hear his voice again.

* * *

**A/N**: Shizuo did NOT get revenge of Yadogiri, just saying. I couldn't find anywhere to stick that fact in, so yeah, tying up loose ends.


End file.
